1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray nozzle, used as an automobile windshield washer fluid nozzle or the like.
2. Related Art
A conventional spray nozzle 10 is known in which, as shown in FIG. 8A, the spray fluid enters a flow path 12 from a supply port 11 located at the rear of the nozzle, wherein the cross-sectional area of the flow path is reduced at an intermediate point and the flow restricted, and the spray fluid is guided by exit dispersion guide planes 13, 14 and sprayed from an ejection port 15 onto a target such as a windshield or the like (see, for example, JP-A-2002-96718).
However, with the conventional spray nozzle, as shown in FIGS. 8B and 8C, when the spray fluid flows along the inner circumferential wall surface of the flow path 12 and arrives at the point of restriction, the streams of the flow strike each other in disarray and are ejected from the ejection port 15 irregularly along one or the other of the dispersion guide planes 13, 14. As a result, with each ejection the position at which the fluid strikes its target changes. Consequently, stabilizing the position at which the fluid is sprayed is desirable.